


hurt/小幸运

by Encalhado



Series: criska collection [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	1. hurt

小克里斯蒂亚诺被佩佩的女儿纠缠着，佩佩的妻子白了一眼克里斯，蹲下来耐心的为小男孩重新扣了一遍扣错位的衬衣扣子，批评他是个粗心的爸爸。

“那你可以暂时地当一当男孩‘温柔细心’的妈妈吗？”克里斯冲她笑了一下，“反正你也是他教母啊。”

“哦，我简直要为小克里斯的成长环境担忧了。”她挥了挥手，“去享受胜利吧，欧洲冠军。”

他亲了亲儿子的脸，转过身去，背对着队友们。有几个马竞球员还留在场上，连续在决赛失利和120分钟的战斗让他们筋疲力尽，让他们既迈不动腿，也不愿面对尚未离去的球迷。

他们或蹲着，或趴在草地上，丝毫不压抑哭声。

克里斯皱起了眉。他想说这个球场里有的是人比你们还想哭。

现在他赢了，连哭的资格都没有。

皇马三年内拿了两次欧冠。两次，没有人用宽厚的胸膛接纳他，或是揉乱他的宝贝发型，用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着他，跟他说，嘿，我们赢了。

他想起很多很多年以前，所有人都走了，他们脱了球鞋，坐在巴尔德贝巴斯的草地上，马德里的阳光金灿灿暖洋洋的，空气里是汗水泥土和不知道混杂了多少不同气味的香水的味道，训练场的味道。那个人突然问他，“我拿了欧冠，然后是金球。然后你也赢了欧冠和金球。如果现在我们一起赢了欧冠，金球该归谁？从中间分开一人一半？”

他若有所思，说：“那试试看？”

“我们会让所有投票的人脑袋爆炸的。”

“我得提醒你，我也是投票者之一。”

“哦，那你肯定赢了。因为我们票数一半一半，决定权在你手上，你肯定会把第一票给你自己。”

“我在你心里就是这么个人？”

“这么说你会把第一票给我咯？”男人笑起来，俨然一副计谋得逞的表情，他伸出右手和克里斯碰了拳，“我的第二个金球就看你咯！”

“为了欧冠”

“为了欧冠”

他们职业生涯里踢过无数大赛，赢过也输过，遇到过各种活在视频教材里的传奇球员，交了不少朋友也树了不少敌人。但从来没有有一个人比那个人更像个神话，也没一个赛季比1213更绝望。

三年前在巴拉哈斯他开玩笑地说，他们大概就是一个相互错过巅峰的悲剧故事。

当他在里斯本光明球场举起他在皇马第一个大耳杯的时候，发觉自己真是一语成谶。而现在，他不觉得遗憾，只是难过。

如果那个人也在这，他想，他一定会吻他，在成千上百的长枪短炮前吻他，哪怕肩负着网络爆炸和门德斯提着菜刀找上门的风险，他也要吻他。

可是他没有这个机会。因为他们就是一个相互错过的悲剧。

卢卡正在安抚几个马竞球员的情绪。有时候克里斯觉得卢卡真是友好的过头了。

“克里斯！你发什么呆啊！”拉莫斯粗鲁地勾住他的脖子，克里斯差点因为他的动作摔倒。

“你不过去？”克里斯扬扬下巴，示意卢卡也在那。

“去做什么？”

“好吧，我就当你没看你‘最好的哥们’正流着眼泪呢。”

“真刻薄。”拉莫斯评价到。

“我只是不明白。”

“我比你懂他，克里斯。”

“是。”克里斯又撇了一眼托雷斯，“所以也不要来打搅我了。”

“真伤人。”拉莫斯捂着心口做了个受伤的表情。

“谢谢。”

“哈？”

“谢谢。虽然你安慰人的方法挺低级也没有效果，但是谢谢。”

拉莫斯愣了一下，拍拍他的肩，说：“他会看到的。”

“嗯。”

他们的脑电波又一次地接错了频道却没察觉。

拉莫斯想说，即视他不在这他也一定在看这场比赛，会为他们感到高兴。

克里斯想的更远，那人会看到自己再圣西罗茫然四顾的样子。这很幼稚，但是克里斯就是想这么做。

唯有痛苦才能唤起甜蜜。

他想让卡卡痛苦。

也让自己痛苦。

就像他曾经无数次答应卡卡尽量不让自己受伤，卡卡也答应过他的那样。

他们总是在让对方失望。

但是总会找到出路的。总有的。

他忽然捞起小克里斯，不顾他的挣扎在他脸上亲了一下，说，“想去美国吗？”


	2. 小幸运

对于要熬夜看比赛这件事卡卡一直没能习惯。明明他从小就是凌晨抱着电视看欧洲联赛的直播，明明他已经离开欧洲那么久。

刚回巴西那一阵，时差像个恼人的鼻涕虫一样甩不开，他常常在一场场并不关心的欧洲联赛中迎接晨曦，又在训练中频频打哈欠。倒时差于他是再正常不过的事情，这却是卡卡第一次意识到他有多想念在欧洲的日子。倒再多的时差又怎样，他知道用不了多久他还是会回到欧洲。

好在比赛一直进行的顺利，可以带着足够的信心面对热情的美国球迷。他爱佛罗里达的天气，暖烘烘的，从不会吝啬阳光。球迷也足够热情，让人无相信到这里是被称为足球荒漠的美国。也只有这种时候卡卡才会忽然意识到，原来还有那么多人期待着他的表现。

和卡洛琳的事搞得他心力交瘁，他干脆换了个手机号，再跑到what's app上通告前队友们。马塞洛之流就会大题小作地嫌他麻烦，更多的就只会默默地存下号码，堪堪问一句，现在怎么样。

挺好的，就是看比赛很麻烦。

好不容易适应了西五区的生活，就再也无法找回那六个小时的时差了。

有人，也许是拉莫斯，说，你可以看录播嘛。

拜托美国哪有这玩意。电视上只有棒球，橄榄球，篮球。说起来，卡卡发现自己越来越喜欢篮球了。

“我还是会为了你们熬夜的，还没有忘记你们。”他这么说，其他人都为他一番话感动地落泪（只是一大片的emoji）。

“我们也要为你熬夜啊。”是克里斯。

-

大联盟的比赛强度远不如欧洲联赛，卡卡在大联盟的赛场上也算是如鱼得水，队友们不那么尽人意，却都是非常友好的人，卡卡喜欢他们。

现在他没有家庭需要考虑，可以尽情地和队友们鬼混，熟络地也很快。不像在米兰，他还羞涩地不知道该怎么和队友相处，也不像在马德里，大家各有各的重要的人要陪，只有邻居们偶尔串门。

卡卡骨子里到底是个巴西人，熟络的快，一旦熟络起来刚认识的人也能像生死之交一般亲密，队友们对他的崇拜也十分受用，才不过一个赛季就已经能一个电话就约出一大帮人去酒吧享受夜生活。

在马德里他也常常出没在酒吧，西班牙人比美国人疯的多，他们会一刻不停地喝到天亮，那时候卡卡不得不在中途告退，被队友们丧气的哀嚎搞得无处遁形。家庭真是麻烦的事。

这是个体育主题的酒吧，人们穿着不同的球衣，酒吧的电视上正在直播nba的季后赛。

“我以为体育主题会有点别的体育！”酒吧里很吵闹，队友不得不用喊的。

“这里是美国，伙计！”卡卡也喊回去。

“今晚有欧冠！决赛！”

“我知道！”

卡卡觉得命运就是喜欢和他开玩笑。他刚走皇马就拿了欧冠冠军，说不定还要拿第二个。还他妈在圣西罗。他要了一杯威士忌，正好此时进了一个漂亮的球，一半的人群开始欢呼，卡卡也加入他们，在队友诧异的眼神里将威士忌一饮而尽。

到后半夜，人群明显少去，一些穿着皇马球衣的小团体接二连三地出现。马竞看起来还没红到美国。卡卡已经开始醉了，另外两个队友也是，不知道还能不能坚持到比赛结束。

“加油，伙计们！永远在你们这边！”他在what's app上给他们加油，离比赛只有半个小时，大约不会有什么人注意到。

“哎，你是卡卡是吗？”一个留着大胡子的壮汉挤到他身边，说着流利的西班牙语，“我喜欢你很多年了！”

“谢谢！”

“克里斯蒂亚诺会把马竞杀的片甲不留！”

“当然，他一定会的！”

像上一次的决赛一样，比赛胶着着到了最后，两队正在安排点球大战的顺序，酒吧里安静地异常。

马竞第四个踢点球的胡安弗兰将点球打飞。克里斯上场了。

卡卡知道克里斯会要求最后一个踢点球。更知道他会进球。

卡卡不确定自己看到了皇马最后捧杯的场景，他的脑袋痛的要命，那个说着西班牙语的壮汉抱着他跳舞，绕了一圈又一圈，让他头痛的更厉害了。

庆祝的热潮终于过去，小电视上还在转播圣西罗的现场。有几个马竞球员哭了，卢卡好心过去安慰他们，其他人则排着队要跟大耳杯合影。

他忽然看到克里斯。小克里斯不知道在哪，只有克里斯一个人，他漫无目地地在球场上游荡，环顾着圣西罗，像是丢了魂。

卡卡哭了。

他知道。

他妈的混蛋。

他摸出手机，看到屏幕上有一条what's app的提醒。

“你会看比赛吧？”时间是两个半小时以前。

“恭喜。”

-

后来卡卡头疼了大半天，睡了一下午，又清醒到午夜。熬夜看比赛实在是个小bitch。

屏幕上还留着克里斯的信息。快过去一天了，卡卡没有回复他。

他们花了那么多年自欺欺人，争吵，分开，突然又变成了会在所有人年前说着暗号一般的话，能为了对方熬夜的秘密情人。

卡卡把手机按亮，又眼睁睁看着它黑掉，用两根手指夹着打了个转，又再唤醒，灭掉，乐此不疲。

克里斯写：

“熬夜看比赛实在是个bitch是吧？”

是啊。


End file.
